El niño que amaba una tumba
by Vero Vortex
Summary: (AU) Arthur era un niño triste, con un pasado oscuro y tendencias esquizofrénicas, pero un niño a final de cuentas. Es en Halloween que decide ser como todos, y disfrazarse de humano, llegando a un cementerio y conociendo un curioso fantasma que extrañamente, envejece con él y se enamoran ¿está realmente muerto? ¿qué ha pasado con él? Alfred x Arthur. Para Solitudely, HBD!
1. A false vampire

_**Notas previas:**_

_**Dedicado: **__Para Alejandra (Solitudely) feliz cumpleaños. Apenas nos conocemos, pero te has convertido en una de las amigas más entrañables y queridas que tengo. Gracias por devolverme la confianza que necesitaba y __T.T lamento la tardanza pero espero te guste :3 _

_**Pareja:**__ USAxUK_

_**Géneros:**__ Romance, Humor, Angst._

_**Warning:**__ ¿Humor negro? no sé cómo llamarlo. En realidad el único warning aquí sería: Yaoi. _

_**Aclaración:**__ Basado (un poco) en el cuento del mismo título de O'Brien, quien murió al año de publicar el relato original. –Esto me asusta, debo admitirlo.-_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya.  
__Soundtrack: Aureus – Cirque du soleil – Varekai.  
La melancólica muerte de chico ostra – Tim Burton.  
The child who loved a grave – O'Brien. _

* * *

_**The child who loved a grave.**_

_El día de Halloween,  
chico ostra decidió disfrazarse de humano.  
(Tim Burton en "La melancólica muerte de chico ostra") _

_**1: A false vampire.**_

Sucedió en el estado de Minnesota. Con Halloween en la puerta disfrazado de un grupo de niños que no pueden esperar por adornar sus casas, preparar un buen disfraz y darse una épica sobrecarga de azúcar, tanto que no puedan dormir por 5 días y aumente su riesgo de diabetes al 100%. Pobres padres…

Sin embargo, había un niño que no esperaba tal día. Halloween era gris, su casa era gris y su vida aún más gris. Éste niño, llamado Arthur, vivía su propia fiesta a diario, con los extraños seres que podía ver a simple vista. Era su escape, una salida a la realidad que para nada le gustaba, ya que no tenía un solo amigo y sus padres habían muerto hace mucho en esa jodida fecha. La vida lo obligaba a vivir con sus tíos, quienes peleaban a diario bajo los efectos del alcohol sin importarles un cacahuate el sentir de su sobrino.

Por donde se lo viera estaba destinado a terminar con un psiquiatra, ya fuese por psicótico, esquizofrénico o por abuso de sustancias. O quizás, mejor aún, terminaría en la policía, en una celda junto a un hombre musculoso, peludo y maloliente condenado a cadena perpetua por algún crimen. Como a la vida le gustaba ser irónica con él, sería el asesino de sus padres.

Pero ya, ya tenía suficiente de sí mismo. Ese año lo intentaría, sería como todos los demás niños.

Buscó un viejo camisón de la abuela y luego de teñirlo de negro y hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones, aumentándole la camisa de domingo y una cinta roja a modo de corbata, era un perfecto vampiro. Ni Anne Rice, Stephenie Meyer o el mismísimo Bram Stocker podrían describir un vampirillo mejor que ese. Luego de un poco de goma para el cabello, los colmillos que vendían en las tiendas y la camisa dentro del pantalón, estaba listo para su primer Halloween.

Se disfrazó de un niño más, con una historia cualquiera y una vida normal.

Caminó por muchas casas, recibiendo dulces para toda una vida (pero como era un niño, le durarían a lo mucho tres días). De todas formas, no era lo que buscaba. Lo que quería era vivir un poquito, un minuto de la vida del resto de los otros niños "normales".

Fue cuando llegó al final de la calle, y algo muy parecido a un mastín napolitano (en realidad un niño con un intento de disfraz de hombre lobo) comenzó a perseguirlo junto a sus amigos. Los niños son crueles, y más estos que conocían su triste suerte.

-¡Es el loco! ¡Ve hadas y esas cosas! – gritaba uno.

-¡Sus padres murieron! ¡Seguro también los ve a ellos!

Arthur no iba a contestar. De todas formas, había aprendido a no hacerlo, y si lo hacía sabía que recibiría un golpe. Lo mejor era escapar, donde fuese. Lejos de casa, lejos de la gente, lejos de todas esas personas. Lejos… de él mismo, de sus pensamientos, de ese superyó tan castigador.

Sin rumbo exacto, se adentró en el bosque y llegó a un cementerio. Contrario a lo que esperara, estaba vacío. Era un buen lugar para pensar. Los altos sauces y cipreses le daban ese aspecto oscuro y tétrico, y la reja oxidada que de raro en rato chirriaba por acción del viento o un alma en pena ayudaban a olvidar las voces de los vivos.

"_Dios… protégeme de los vivos que de los muertos me cuido yo." -_Pensó_._-_ "O mejor, protégeme de mí mismo… que de todos puedo protegerme yo."_

Comenzó a leer los nombres sobre las tumbas, imaginando cómo se vería el suyo en una. Si, algo completamente normal a los 12 años. Corrección: algo completamente normal EN ARTHUR a los 12 años.

Como si la suerte así lo quisiera, una tumba diferente captó su atención. Era pequeña, al menos la lápida estaba adornada con una estrella. Era la tumba sin nombre. Quizás tenía ese tamaño porque le pertenecía a un niño. Pensó en dejarle un dulce, de todas formas, tenía muchos.

-Tienes suerte… ahí donde estás no sufres. O eso quiero pensar.- susurró al viento. Se giró dispuesto a irse y notó que su canasta de dulces ya no estaba. ¿Cómo era eso posible? La buscó en medio del pasto, y esta apareció de nuevo a un lado, alguien la cargaba. –Oh, gracias.

-De nada.- le contestaron y tan pronto como elevó la cabeza terminó arrinconado junto a la lápida en posición fetal.

-¡Un fantasma! – decía temblando.

-¡Un vampiro! – gritó el otro, corriendo a esconderse debajo de la tierra.

-¿Ah? –Se quitó los colmillos falsos. - Oye… yo no soy un vampiro… - eso iba contra toda lógica. Los vivos lo odiaban, ¿y los muertos lo querían? Intentó recuperar la compostura.- Escucha fantasma, por el bien de mi orgullo voy a exorcizarte. ¡Desaparece! ¡Inmediatamente! ¡Sin chistar!

-Wow… tienes un montón de dulces aquí.- decía el otro pequeño, reapareciendo del suelo y volando con las cestas de dulces.

-¡Óyeme! ¡No me estás escuchando!

-En realidad no. –El fastasmita deshizo la envoltura de uno de los dulces para llevárselo a la boca.- Ah… tanto tiempo sin uno de éstos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes comer dulces?

-Hey, eres tú quien estaba dejándome algunos. Deberías saberlo. La materia es materia, se transforma. Y yo me mantengo de materia. Con esto podré quedarme tres días más.

-Espera… ¿un dulce y te quedas tres días?

-Sí. Es algo así. Antes robaba la energía de las flores de las otras tumbas. A mí no me dejan ni una.

Arthur se frotó la barbilla. Ese fantasma parecía algo tonto y despistado. Podría engañarlo, tal vez.

-Bueno... debería presentarme. Me llamo Arthur y te dejaré todos los dulces que gané por mi excelente disfraz. Y te compraré más cuando los necesites. También podría traerte flores…

-Mi nombre es Alfred. Y en vez de flores, tráeme una hamburguesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde has escuchado de un fantasma que coma hamburguesas?

-No sé. ¿Dónde escuchaste tú eso de que los vampiros se sacan los colmillos?

-¡Te dije que era un disfraz!

-¡No me engañas, vampiro! Aunque… eres un vampiro un poco tonto, deberías saber que de todas formas no tengo sangre…

-¿Podrías escuchar una palabra de todo lo que digo?

El niño fantasma rió, y eso a Arthur le pareció algo tan… tan lleno de vida. Él que estaba vivo, no entendía para nada a ese joven, muerto y sin embargo, desprendiendo luz por todas partes. ¿Había que estar muerto para llegar a ese punto? De ser así, ¿por qué él estaba vivo? Antes de que más preguntas lo asaltasen, pensó en dejar el lugar.

-¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Alfred, volando e interfiriendo en el camino del otro pequeño.

-Debo volver a…- ¿A casa? ¿Ahí donde vivía podía ser llamado hogar? ¿Alguien lo esperaba? ¿Alguien lo recordaba siquiera?

-A casa…- completó Alfred.- Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

-No realmente. No quiero hablar de eso. Quédate con los dulces y… - sin que lo notara, había empezado a llorar. "_Eso está mal, Arthur… los niños malos como tú no tienen derecho a llorar… porque no tienen quién los consuele."_

Alfred lo notó, acercándose a su amigo e intentando limpiar una lágrima. Ésta desapareció y el niño fantasma podía sentir la inmensa tristeza de Arthur. Esa lágrima estaba impregnada de un triste recuerdo.

-Ya veo… tus padres… - no quiso seguir, sonrió. Sabía que eso era lo que el niño vampiro necesitaba.- Hey… no odies a la gente…

-Odio a aquellos que me hacen daño.

-Entonces… yo le debo mucho odio a alguien…- un suspiro abandonó los labios del niño transparente. Sin embargo, la tristeza no lo consumiría. No ahora que había conocido a ese chico. - Arthur… ¿puedes venir a visitarme mañana?

-¿Eh?

-Es que… si no lo notaste vivo en este cementerio… ¡y me dan miedo los fantasmas!

El comentario cortó la tristeza de Arthur, secándole las lágrimas amargas y ayudándole a soltar algunas de felicidad mientras se sostenía el estómago.

-¡Eres un fantasma y le temes a los fantasmas! ¡Qué vergüenza, Alfred!

-¡Oye, si te lo digo no es para que te rías! Quiero que me acompañes. Así no tienes que quedarte en tu casa si no quieres y podemos jugar juntos. ¿Qué dices?

-Yo…

-¡Prometiste traerme dulces y flores!

-¡Lo sé, maldición! Lo cumpliré.

-¡Promesa de dedo chiquito! – Dijo Alfred acercándole el meñique.- Además… tú eres inglés, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-En un futuro quiero que vayamos a Inglaterra.

-¿Para qué?

Alfred se mordió el labio inferior transparente.

-A… a ver a tus padres.- dijo con duda no percibida por Arthur quien aceptó y sellaron su pacto.

Es así que el tiempo transcurría, y de alguna forma la vida de Arthur mejoraba. Las largas tardes solitarias en casa fueron reemplazadas por divertidos atardeceres junto a Alfred, quien insistía a su nuevo amigo para que se quedase con él, luego de contarle cuentos de terror sobre fantasmas. Alfred era un caso perdido: un fantasma que se asusta de otros. Triste…

Aunque a Arthur le costaba bastante ignorar a su amigo, éste le era muy útil en los exámenes. Ya no temía a las largas noches ni constantes peleas de sus tíos, vivía encerrado en su habitación hablando con Alfred y derrotándolo vilmente en juegos de mesa.

Los años pasaban, y ambos amigos crecieron. Era extraño el hecho de que Alfred envejeciera, sin embargo no le dieron importancia.

Ya para la universidad, ambos dejaron todo atrás y se mudaron a la Inglaterra natal de Arthur.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy? – preguntó Alfred un día de esos. Arthur ya llevaba el último curso de preparatoria y había crecido bastante.

-Pues… normal. Y ya te dije que escuela y universidad no es lo mismo.

-Arthur, para mí sigues yendo a la escuela.

- Deja de comportarte como si fueses mi padre. Nos hablaron de sexo, amor y esas cosas. A estas alturas de la vida…

-Ah… eso.- El gesto de Alfred cambió completamente, como si algo le incomodara. Su tono se volvió oscuro y sombrío, como la noche sin luna. Recordaba precisamente eso, las noches que para él no tenían lunas ni estrellas, y terminaban por comérselo.- No entiendo ese estúpido entusiasmo de los vivos por el sexo.

-Es porque no tienes cuerpo ni hormonas que te inciten a ello. Además que eres sólo una colección de ectoplasma. Algo abstracto.

-Cuerpo y hormonas… Gracias, Arthur. –Alfred voló por la habitación del inglés, ordenando las cosas que dejaran tiradas por todas partes luego de pasar una noche con películas de terror. Ya suficiente tenía con haber dormido abrazado de Arthur y temblando (para variar era una tonta película de zombies que incluso eran más tiernos que los del juego Plantas Vs. Zombies). Ni siquiera él se explicaba cómo no había muerto de miedo por semejante película y la ausencia de Arthur en toda la mañana. Ah, cierto. Alfred ya estaba muerto. Fue cuando uno de los libros de Arthur cayó de la repisa y al abrirse reveló una fotografía.- ¿Qué es esto? – Observó con mayor detalle y…- Awwww Arthur, aquí estás de pequeño. Incluso más que cuando te conocí.

-Ah… los que ves ahí conmigo son mis padres.

-¿Tus padres? – Alfred acercó más la fotografía. La verdad, él sabía sobre la situación de Arthur, pero nunca habían profundizado sobre el tema.- Es… una bonita familia.

-Lo sé. Lo éramos. – Arthur tomó entre sus manos el agridulce recuerdo.- Hey… nunca lo pregunté… pero… ¿qué pasó contigo, Alfred? Lo de mis padres fue un accidente y la verdad nunca pude verlos como a ti. ¿Tuviste un accidente? ¿Una enfermedad?

Alfred torció los labios a modo de respuesta. Luego de una larga pausa, el inglés continuó. Sabía que a veces era mejor no horadar en el pasado de alguien.

-Si no quieres hablarlo, lo entenderé. De todas formas, ya va siendo hora de que vea a mis padres. Prometimos eso, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Arthur... –Sintió la mano de Alfred acariciándole la mejilla con ternura. Había aprendido bastante bien a diferenciar entre la brisa del viento y el roce de la suave caricia de ese chico. Arthur se sentó en la cama para escucharle con atención. El americano sonrió con profunda tristeza. Una fuerte verdad saldría.

"_**Intenté suicidarme."**_

* * *

_**Cap 2: A true ghost.**_


	2. A true ghost

Bien, hora de seguir con este fic hecho con cariño para la Soly. Espero te guste. Creía que solo serían dos capítulos pero al final saldrán tres T-T sorry!

Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews :3 molto grazie!

_**Advertencia**_: Angst extremo, pero solo augura un buen final… ¿no?

* * *

_**2: A true ghost.**_

Arthur hacía su mejor esfuerzo por dormir, pero realmente no podía. Cerró los ojos y contó ovejas, y cuando estas se acabaron empezó a contar mariposas, incluso las hizo involucionar a orugas para que no fueran tantas. Esa noche era una de esas en las que no pegaría ojo. Frente a él, Alfred dormía tomándole una mano.

_-Hey, Arthur… voy a preguntarte algo, y quiero que pienses muy bien tu respuesta. _

_-Dímelo…-_ pidió aún consternado por la declaración del fantasma.

_-Si yo estuviera vivo… si supieses toda mi historia… ¿te desagradaría? _

_-¿Desagradarme?… _

_-Yo… cargaba con muchos pecados para mi edad. Incluso me atreví a mentirte todo este tiempo. Por eso… piensa tu respuesta con mucho cuidado. _

-¿Qué es lo que estás ocultándome, Alfred? – preguntó en un susurro mientras Alfred dormía.- Obviamente no me desagradas. No lo harías… sin importar qué…

_Tú no me dejaste solo…_

Arthur se levantó, ya eran las cinco de la mañana y estaba a tres horas con cuarenta minutos muy lejano de cualquier posibilidad para dormir y realmente ya no quería pensar en ese secreto. Si Alfred no quería contarle, lo respetaría, aunque la curiosidad le corroyera por dentro.

Caminó por la sala dispuesto a distraerse, dejándose caer en el sillón, abrazando sus rodillas y encendiendo la televisión. Oh, sólo noticias. ¿Ni siquiera una novela coreana? Ya era grandecito y las hormonas le pedían algo de acción.

-Calentamiento global, política, comida… lo usual.- decía con tono monocromático mientras cambiaba de canal, y de repente, se detuvo en uno. No podía creerlo, era imposible. En la televisión transmitían a un joven idéntico a Alfred, solo con un corte de cabello diferente. ¿A qué estaba jugando el destino?

-_El reconocido empresario Mathew Williams visita hoy Londres, dispuesto a deshacerse de ese triste pasado que nadie conoce ni quiere contar. Se dice que Williams cambió su apellido y esto se debe a que no quería recordar a su hermano, quien ha estado en coma los últimos 10 años, Alfred…_

-F… Jones… - completó Arthur sintiendo un tono carmín al pronunciar el nombre de su tan querido amigo. Y es que varias veces pensó en cómo sería si Alfred tuviese piel, si estuviera vivo. De ser así, le encantaría tocarlo.

-_He venido a Londres para, de una vez, demoler la casa que tantos malos recuerdos me trae y ser capaz de despedirme de él. Alfred ya ha sufrido demasiado en ese estado, y vivir en coma no es vivir._- Decía Mathew en la televisión.

Arthur dejó de respirar por unos segundos, mientras la impresión daba vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Alfred sufría? No, esperen… ¿Alfred estaba VIVO? Tomó sus zapatos, un abrigo y corrió hacia el hotel más grande y lujoso que podía ocurrírsele. Los ricos son así, piensan todos de la misma forma.

-¡He venido a ver a Mathew Williams! – le gritó a la recepcionista ni bien cruzaba la puerta y luego de tropezar con sus propios pies. Maldita torpeza innata.

-El señor Williams no indicó estar esperando visitas.

-¡Por favor! ¡Es urgente! –no se dio cuenta que detrás de él, el agente de Mathew lo miraba, sentado en un sillón rojo, con las piernas cruzadas y ligeramente inclinado a un lado. Naturalmente, ignoraba al joven, pero las próximas palabras captarían su atención. -¡Es sobre su hermano, Alfred F. Jones!

Francis se pasó una mano por el cabello para amarrárselo en una coleta. Ese día tenía algo de diferente.

-Oh, es cierto. Esperábamos a este joven.- Dijo el rubio con perfecta naturalidad, ese tipo mentía a menudo. Arthur reconoció el perfecto acento francés de éste.- Por favor, el señor Williams estará feliz de recibirlo. Se ha tardado bastante.

Sin decir más, tomó a Arthur por un brazo y lo dirigió rápidamente por el pasillo, al ascensor y a otro pasillo.

-¿Cómo sabes de Alfred? ¿Quién te lo ha contado? – preguntó Francis, frente a la puerta de la suite de Mathew.

-Nadie me lo ha contado. Él… -¿iba a decirle la verdad?- Mira, es difícil de explicar, pero juro que no estoy mintiendo, es más… quiero que Alfred esté bien, ahora que sé que está vivo.

-En coma.- Corrigió Francis. –Bien… pero si veo que sólo quieres importunar a Mathew, te mataré.

-¡Entendí! ¡Entendí bien! Por favor, sólo quiero el bienestar de Alfred.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto Alfred? Ni siquiera lo conoces. – Sí claro, en 10 años no iría a conocer a Alfred.

-¡Es mi amigo!

-Eso es imposible. Y si así fuera, ha debido olvidarte. Seguramente se conocieron hace diez años, él era muy pequeño en ese entonces.

-Te digo que es algo que ni siquiera yo comprendo a cabalidad… ¡pero es urgente que hable con Mathew!

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? – Preguntó el joven abriendo la puerta frente a Arthur y Francis.- Francis… ¿quién es él?

-Arthur Kirkland, 22 años. Refiere conocer a tu hermano.

-¿Kirkland?– Mathew desvió la mirada al inglés, completamente sorprendido y hasta asustado.- Eso es imposible…

-¡Te juro que lo conozco! ¡Por favor, necesito hablar contigo!

-Sé que lo conoces… estoy seguro que sí. Tu apellido me confirma eso…

-¿Mi apellido? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, Arthur? Tus padres…

-Murieron asesinados. – completó Arthur, preguntándose qué tendría de bueno recordar algo así y cómo Mathew sabía eso.

Mathew se giró en pos de descansar un poco más. Tenía suficiente de gente loca y esto no ayudaría a sus nervios. Como Arthur hiciera en la madrugada, Mathew se dejó caer en el sillón, solo que parecía mucho más liviano y frágil que el inglés. Arthur cayó en cuenta entonces: Era extremadamente blanco… tanto que parecía que se rompería y quebraría en miles de copos de nieve.

Francis corrió a él, extrayendo un pañuelo y acercándoselo. La sangre manaba como chorro de agua por las fosas nasales del chico, corrompiendo ese blanco perfecto de su piel.

-Como verás, el señor Williams no está en las mejores condiciones para recibirte hoy.- comenzó el francés.- Te agradeceré si desapareces…

-Francis, por favor no seas agresivo. Tranquilízate, esto es normal y pasa cada vez. Lo sabes. Además… quiero hablar con él.

Arthur se acercó con la caja de pañuelos de la entrada, temiendo cada paso que daba hasta llegar a Mathew y ofrecerle unos cuantos. Cuando la hemorragia paró, él empezó a hablar.

-Hay una tumba en Minnesota, no tiene nombre, pero sí una estrella tallada en ella.

-Esa tumba iba a ser mía. – Reconoció Mathew.- Mía o de Alfred, de quien muriese primero. Ya ves, mi salud no es la mejor del mundo y la leucemia me consume poco a poco. Pero sigo vivo, pensando que debo despedirme de Alfred antes de partir de este planeta.

Arthur cerró los ojos, profundamente preocupado. Era hora de saber la verdad y contar lo poco que él sabía.

-Alfred… rondaba esa tumba. No él, sino su espíritu.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que creeremos eso? – casi gritó Francis, aún preocupado por Mathew. Éste último levantó una mano para detener al francés.

-Yo sí le creo, Francis. Es natural que algo así pase… después de todo, Alfred no iba a descansar tranquilo. – Mathew le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas a Arthur.- Entonces… tú has cuidado de Alfred todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Te estoy muy agradecido. Pero es mejor si empiezas a olvidarlo.

-¿Olvidarlo?

-Él está muerto, o algo así pensaba. El punto es que donde él está, ya no tiene regreso.

-¡Te digo que ronda a mí alrededor! He estado con él los últimos 10 años.

-Arthur… mírame. Esto es lo que queda de mí, un cuerpo frágil y cansado. Alfred está incluso peor que esto y no creo que desee volver a su cuerpo. Él ha tenido un pasado terrible y pedirle que regrese no es la mejor opción.

Arthur finalmente agachó la cabeza, no resignado, sí rogando. Ese estúpido fantasma se había convertido en alguien más que importante en su vida. Alfred lo era todo para él, su mejor amigo, su familia, todo…

-Por favor… quiero saber qué pasó con él… tú eres el único que puede decirme. – rogó. El joven hecho de miles de copos de hielo soltó un largo suspiro cargado de dolor y nostalgia.

-Tú lo pediste, Arthur… no me hago responsable de recordarte el dolor que has bloqueado con los años.

. . .

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! – Llamaba Alfred en su casa, buscando desesperado a su amigo.- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te enojaste? ¿Estamos jugando a las escondidas?- decía buscando al inglés en los lugares más inesperados, desde el refrigerador, sacando la cabeza por el retrete y terminando en el teléfono.- ¡Pero si no me dijiste! ¡Eres malo! ¡Malo! ¡No te encuentro! ¡Y ayer estabas molesto conmigo! No me gusta que me castigues así…

Abandonó la casa dispuesto a buscar a Arthur en el patio trasero, y fue cuando el periódico matutino lo atravesó vilmente.

-Oh, periódico salvaje… ¡eres cruel! Si estuviese vivo me habrías matado, ¿qué los vivos no saben que podrías ser utilizado como arma de defensa contundente? – Preguntó desenrollando el periódico y llevándolo dentro de casa, caminando con actitud dramáticamente divertida.- Oh, Arthur, oh señor Kirkland, ¿Qué se supone que soy para ti? ¿Tu perro cargador de periódico? ¡De ser así babearé el matutino con mucho amor! Lo que sea por un poco de tu cariño, malvado y sucio inglés.

Justo cuando se dispuso a dejarlo sobre la mesa, la primera plana captó su atención. No… no podía ser posible, no era posible, ni siquiera justo…

-No… él está aquí…- susurró, desvaneciéndose en pos de buscar a su hermano. Y entonces entendió… Arthur quizás estaba con él.

* * *

_**Londres – Inglaterra. Hace 10 años. **_

_Alfred siempre ha sido así… un niño con complejo de héroe, que podría salvar a todo el mundo con ese exceso de amor en él. _

-Mathew… ya no llores…- pedía un niño pequeño a su hermano mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, consolándole e intentando transmitirle las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. –Yo estoy aquí, contigo.

-Tengo miedo…- Susurró el otro.- Extraño a papá y mamá… no me gusta vivir con ese tipo…

Alfred caminó por la habitación del hospital, reparando en un oso de peluche y acercándolo a su hermano, moviéndole como si tuviese vida y cambiando la voz para darle una propia al juguete.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que estarás bien y juntos nos iremos a una casa grandota, con piscina y tres perros.

-No me gustan las casas grandes.

-Entonces será una pequeña. ¡Con piscina! Y también tendremos muchos juguetes, le compraremos una amiga a tu oso.

El pequeño enfermo sonrió. Más para darle tranquilidad a su hermano que porque realmente sintiese felicidad. La hora de visitas terminaba y Alfred miraba intranquilo el reloj. De todas formas, ese día le dejarían quedarse.

-Hey, Alfred… ¿verdad que saldré de este lugar? ¿Encontraremos a alguien que nos quiera?

-Claro que sí. Al menos tú encontrarás a alguien, Mathew. – Alfred subió a la camilla para despeinar a su hermano.- Mira nada más, ¡eres tan lindo!

-¿Y tendremos una fiesta de Halloween?

-¡Disfrazados como piratas, superhéroes, tortugas o lo que quieras!

-¿Y Navidad?

-Con un Santa Claus más gordo y barbón que cualquiera.

-¡Y renos!

-¡Y la señora Claus te enviará galletas porque fuiste un buen niño!

Mathew dejó de sonreír. Algo estaba mal, y él lo sabía. Aunque Alfred soltaba ese tipo de cosas de forma inconsciente.

-Alfred… ¿por qué dices que yo soy el buen niño y tú no? ¡Tú también eres muy bueno!

El mayor no respondió. Simplemente se lanzó sobre Mathew para seguir jugando, intentando distraer a su hermano y a su consciencia de la realidad.

_Pero… nadie lo salvaría a él. _

Amanecía al día siguiente, y Alfred dejó al oso cuidando de Mathew para dirigirse a la escuela. Ese era su infierno, aunque él a pesar de todo, sonreiría. Quería pensar que era como le contaba a Mathew, que en la escuela todos lo amaban y peleaban por jugar con él, pero la realidad era otra.

Nadie lo miraba, eso era mejor a que lo mirasen con profundo odio. ¿No que los niños eran todos inocentes? Pues estos no tenían nada de inocentes… o quizás sí y solo se dejaban llevar ingenuamente por lo que sus padres decían de Alfred. Aunque él intentase entenderlos, no lo lograría… ¿por qué ellos no intentaban comprenderle a él?

"_Huérfano" "Nadie te quiere" "Desaparece" "Vete con tus padres" "Muere de una vez" _

Mensajes como ese aparecían a diario en hojas de papel pegadas en su escritorio. Lo cierto es que en menos de un año lo había perdido todo. Su padre muerto a causa de la leucemia que ahora atacaba a Mathew y no tardaría en comérselo a él también. Su madre, incapaz de lidiar con tanto sufrimiento había fallecido con una sobredosis de barbitúricos y alcohol. Habían viajado a Londres con la esperanza de que el cambio de clima mejorara la salud de su padre o que algún especialista lograra salvarle, si no fuera a él, fuera a su hermano.

Ahora sólo le quedaba Mathew, y por él sonreiría a pesar de todo. Se lo había prometido a su padre el último día que lo vio con vida "cuidaré de Mathew con mi vida". Así, ambos quedaron en la orfandad y al cuidado de un hombre que los encontraría solos en casa, cuando forzara la entrada e intentara robar en la casa que todos los vecinos tildaban de "abandonada".

Sin perder la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro e intentando ignorar al grupo de niños que lo miraban desde la puerta, Alfred retiró los papeles uno a uno dispuesto a lanzarlos al basurero… y de repente, la peor verdad que podía salir, la que él creía que nadie sabía. Lo que hacía para mantener a Mathew en el hospital.

"_Actor porno" "¿Cuánto cobras?" "Te ves mejor en fotografías" "Das asco"_

Esas palabras no podrían ser arrancadas. No porque estuviesen grabadas con la punta del compás en el escritorio, sino porque estaban ya grabadas con mil agujas en el corazón de Alfred.

-Vaya… esto obviamente no es obra de los niños, sino de sus padres.- reconoció alguien a sus espaldas. Era un profesor suplente, de grandes ojos verdes y cejas espesas. Acarició con cariño la cabeza de Alfred y tomó su mano para llevarlo fuera.

Pasó con él toda la mañana mientras los demás niños hacían cien ejercicios de matemáticas como castigo. Alfred era feliz con una hamburguesa y coca cola, llevaba meses, quizás años sin comer algo similar.

-Es injusto…- susurró Alfred, sentado al lado de ese profesor y hablando con la boca llena. Leyó en su abrigo: Mr. Kirkland.

-¿Qué mientan? Sí, Alfred, lo es. No deberían meterse contigo. Eres un niño y…

-No me refiero a eso… ellos no estaban mintiendo.- El hombre rubio lo miró aterrado, intentando disimularlo.- Es injusto que sus padres crean que soy un niño malo por eso.

-Espera… Alfred… tú…

-Es así como pago el hospital de mi hermano. No sé si usted lo sabe pero mis padres murieron y yo le prometí a papá que cuidaría de Mathew. ¡Lo estoy cumpliendo como el buen niño que soy! Tal vez así… Dios no se lleve a Mathew también. Mamá decía que las cosas buenas le pasan a los niños buenos… pero a mi solo me pasaron cosas malas. Por eso me esfuerzo. Ya no quiero cosas malas ni tristes.

-Alfred… - el inglés apenas podía decir algo más. No dejaría a ese niño solo.- Sabes… tengo un hijo de tu edad. Se llama Arthur.

-¿Arthur? ¡Es un lindo nombre! ¿Vendrá a la escuela? ¿Puedes decirle que sea mi amigo?

-Es lo que estaba pensando. Arthur es algo tímido y si realmente no tienes donde regresar, ven conmigo. Mi esposa y yo te cuidaremos. Serás el amigo de Arthur y también cuidaremos de Mathew.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad? – Alfred se había levantado y las piernas le tiritaban por tanta emoción. Al fin una luz en su vida. Y entonces lo recordó.- Pero… tengo que trabajar hoy…

-Eso que hace ese tipo es un delito, Alfred. Así te ayude a pagar el hospital de tu hermano.

-Pero… él no hace nada… soy yo el que lo hace. ¿Está mal?

-No, Alfred… no está... – El hombre se llevó una mano al rostro y limpió su frente. ¿Cómo le explicaría esas cosas a un niño? Aunque Alfred bien sabía de la maldad que corroe a las personas. Alfred terminó su hamburguesa.

-Gracias por la comida, Mr. Kirkland. Me gustaría conocer a Arthur y ser su amigo… claro… si no le molesta.

-Alfred, aguanta sólo un poco más. Esta tarde iremos por ti. – prometió el hombre.

Nada le costó conseguir información y como su esposa tenía un buen cargo en la policía, ambos decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Aún no sabían si se trataba de pornografía o prostitución infantil, pero de todas formas no podían permitirlo.

Ese día, ambos abrazaron a Arthur, pensando en que alguien de la misma edad de su hijo sufría. Alguien, tan pequeño como su Arthur era utilizado como un juguete sexual. Eso no, jamás… como padres no le dejarían.

-¿Ya pronto van a volver? – preguntó Arthur, abrazando a su madre.

-Sí, cariño. Y te traeremos un amigo.

-¡Un amigo! ¡Él no me dirá que estoy loco y jugará conmigo!

-Así como tú vas a quererlo a pesar de todo.- remarcó su padre. Arthur asentía con entusiasmo, al fin tendría alguien con quien jugar.

Es así que Arthur pasó toda la tarde escogiendo entre sus juguetes los mejores para dárselos a su aún desconocido amigo. Lo imaginó de mil formas, porque su padre sólo le había dicho que era rubio, de ojos azules y con una sonrisa preciosa. Pensó en los mil juegos que jugarían, en las noches de desvelo que tendrían con cuentos de terror y en la vida que llevarían juntos.

Esperó…

Siguió esperando…

Llegó la noche… y nada…

-Tal vez… mis padres estén haciendo los papeles para adoptarlo legalmente.- Dijo a una de las haditas en su casa.- Verás, a mamá le gustan las cosas en regla y si es ilegal se vuelve loquita.

Alguien tocó al timbre de su casa y Arthur salió a abrir. Eran dos oficiales que él bien conocía del trabajo de su madre.

-¡Hola! ¿Han visto a mi mamá? ¿Verdad que está haciendo papeles para traer a mi nuevo amigo? Mamá se toma el trabajo muy en serio.

-Arthur… tenemos que hablar…- susurró el oficial mientras su compañera se cubría la boca, escondiendo el gesto de dolor frente a la ternura del niño.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo malo? – preguntó el pequeño mientras avanzaba con el oficial hacia la sala.- Mamá dice que si te portas mal, la policía irá por ti. – se llevó las manos a cubrirse los labios.- ¡Oh, no! ¡Vinieron por mí!

-No, Arthur… nosotros…

Como si el destino así lo quisiere, la televisión de la sala pasó de una película infantil a un reporte de última hora.

-_Lamentamos informarles que la agente Lynn Kirkland y su esposo, el profesor Arthur Kirkland padre, han sido declarados muertos hace media hora en el hospital central de Londres. Ambos murieron abatidos a tiros a manos de una banda de criminales buscados bajo los cargos de tráfico de drogas, pornografía y prostitución infantil. Estos antisociales escaparon dejando malheridos a los esposos y a un niño a quien aún no se puede identificar. El pequeño se encuentra en coma en el mismo hospital. Esperamos se recupere pronto para dar más información al respecto. _

La infancia de Arthur terminó ese día. Creció de golpe en un segundo mientras un completo extraño le informaba sobre la muerte de sus amados padres. Ya los muñecos de felpa no le parecieron tan lindos ni quería tener un amigo. Quería simplemente ver a sus padres, decirles cuánto los amaba… y reír con ellos. Un abrazo de papá… un regaño de mamá… cualquier cosa estaba bien. Que se enojasen y lo castigaran tres meses sin postre, una vida sin televisión si querían… pero que no murieran… Por favor, no se mueran…

La oficial lo abrazó, y ese abrazo se le hizo tan maternal… que prefirió sonreír en vez de llorar. Era el último vestigio de su madre, en otra persona. Era, de alguna forma, los últimos segundos con su madre… y sonreiría para ella.

-Un día… alguien va a llegar a tu vida, pequeño. Y vas a entender porqué suceden las cosas malas… y ese día, ese alguien que llegue va a darte todo el amor que no recibiste en tu vida o ese que creíste perder.

* * *

_**Cap 3: And then: a human.**_

_Buuu sé que salió tristón pero juro que el siguiente capítulo me sale mas... bonito? tiernosito? T-TU Soly no te llego a la mugre de la uña pero jolin ònó al menos se que te estoy dedicando uno de los fics que más me gustó escribir y con mas cariño hice. _

_Se te extraña D: -y eso que no te veo 24 horas- XD_

_Con mucho cariño: Vero.  
_

_PD: Si no dejan reviews, mandaré a Alfred para que les jale las sábanas de noche y se congelen ò3ó/  
_


End file.
